


Liquor

by Poonh



Series: RedandBlue [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't write things at 1 in the morning tks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poonh/pseuds/Poonh
Summary: I don't know how to set the title so LiquorAlso don't go around doing like Lisa it's sucks
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: RedandBlue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465813
Kudos: 59





	Liquor

A tired bruntte leaned to the bartender's side, fingers tapped slightly to the surface, as if not to break the non existing silence. Ocean eyes smiled, and the bartender asked softly.

"You seems tired. Rough date?"

"How do you know I had a date?" Lisa gasped quietly, obvious amazement amused the bartender "Are you some sort of-"

She didn't have the chance to finish her words. A small 'cling' caught Lisa's attention when the bartender presented the drink. Weird, she hadn't even asked for anything yet.

Pina colada, the combination of rum, coconut cream and pineapple. 

"My treat. The least I can do." His eyes shined a good way, definitely different from any other guys she evet met "For a lady who enters the bar at 10 pm, with undone clothes, a tiring expression and tears in the corner of her beautiful eyes."

"I can always present you a magarita, the salty sour flavor portraits a young maiden's heart perfectly when she's in a broken relationship. But again, to see such lady being sad, totally not my thing."

"You boys sure likes to flatter." Lisa held the urge to let out a laugh back and took a sip, light taste of rum mixed with those wonderful fruits, created a pleasing sweetness all over her senses. A small smile came out instead, and the bartender smiled back.

"Well that just saved me." A content sigh "Who knows I would get to meet such a guy after all those horrible experience with my now ex boyfriend?" 

Flirty, but whatever.

"I am a girl actually." Lisa's eyes opened wide, was she too tired to notice how long the bartender hair was? But wait, some men had their hair long too right? And again, she received one more treat "Seems like I bursted your little dream there. Take this as an apologize then."

Angle's kiss, she said. Two layers of absolute contradict colors, but the taste was enchanced to the point of perfection.

Kiss? Huh...

Lisa's heart had always been easy to be taken away, by all kind of guys. Lucks hadn't always been on her side, obviously. Men came and left, leaving behind Lisa - the girl with a continuing broken heart and hopelessly wish to find the love of her life.

But what if, she dated a girl?

What if, she wished to date this girl right here?

Did she even like girls that way though?

But did it even matter now?

When the girl in front of her was more of a gentleman than any men Lisa ever met.

When Lisa didn't even know her name, but already felt attached to the humble way the bartender treated her.

She was being too easy again, carelessly exposed herself to others.

But maybe, in this girl with long teal hair and icy turquoise eyes, she could trust.

Lisa stood up a little higher, right hand on surface of the bar, the other pulled the bartender closer, until foreheads almost touching. Where did she get the courage to so do? No one knew.

"Why apologize? If you keeps on being this good at making cocktail and using liquor to steal my heart, things might work you know."

"Imai-san!" The bartender gently took hold of Lisa's wrist and pulled away.

Okay first this girl knew she had a rough date, now her name too.

"Wait!!!!! How?" 

"Hikawa Sayo. Second year. Art major." She spoke each words slowly and carefully, allowing Lisa to dwell herself even more into that already alluring voice. "Does this ring any bell?"

There was only one university around here.

And Lisa found herself-

"Mister school committee." When Sayo's in a suit, she was too handsome to be called 'missy'

-laughing

"Such a pleasure to see you so different here." 

An usual strict person, who would always go around scolding others for breaking the rules.

But when night fell and the bar opened.

"Your fault not noticing me earlier. I'm the one you meet every morning after all."

She became an interesting bartender.

"Yeah yeah, I know I break rules a lot. And I was tired, okay?" Lisa pulled Sayo closer, her sing song manner cracked up "Now what? I have known your little secret. Surely everyone would love to taste your wonderful cocktails."

"That Angel's kiss wasn't a treat." Sayo whispered into her ears, bringing a burning sensation to her face "So pay me back with that kiss of yours, will you?"

Definitely yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to set the title so Liquor 
> 
> Also don't go around doing like Lisa it's sucks


End file.
